


Mommy Issues Poem

by zephalien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Family, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephalien/pseuds/zephalien
Summary: its about family
Kudos: 2





	Mommy Issues Poem

in my weakest moments  
my most damning thought

i want my mommy

but that person doesn't exist  
i am an orphan with two living parents  
i am alone and i wish i wasn't

what is a family  
except people who don't understand you  
people who are always there  
to watch you as you self destruct  
i have been screaming for help  
but no one ever comes

i want my mommy

she's not real.  
I cling to the idea of love and family and community and safety and   
i am dying.

who holds us at the end of the day  
who knows us and accepts  
i've never met her  
but i miss her

where is my mother

she never existed.


End file.
